plane rides wreak havoc on confused minds
by strawberryotaku
Summary: [oneshot] Okay, then. I should’ve figured someone as cute as you would be taken. [sora x kadaj x riku] [riku x kadaj] [sora x roxas]au


Don't even ask, just read and laugh.

* * *

_plane rides wreak havoc on confused minds_

by

strawberryotaku

* * *

Green eyes narrowed.

Blue eyes looked away.

Black, leather-clad teen shifted towards the other.

The other boy, dressed in baggy shorts and a t-shirt, shifted away.

"Is this your first time flying?" The words rolled off of his tongue delicately, he rested his elbow on the arm-rest and put his chin on the back of his hand.

Sora shook his head, "I've flown before-but not commercial. I have a friend who works with helicopters-and we took a boat to the States." He seemed tense, and nervous. He looked up and over-his friends seemed so far away. He sunk into his seat.

"Don't be nervous. After a while you could forget you're flying." He brushed some of his silver-hair out of his eyes before returning to his formal stance. He couldn't help but grin, "What's your name?"

Cobalt eyes seemed a little wary-but he would be on the plane with this guy for a few more hours on the way back to Japan, "Sora."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kadaj. Those your friends up there?"

"Y-yeah. We all went to the States together for Graduation."

Kadaj nodded, "I went to go see two of my Brothers-they moved there a few years back after a family crisis that put them on edge. Big family."

Sora nodded, he didn't have a big family-just him and his mom and a Dad who was always away on business. But he had Riku and Kairi-they were more than enough-Sora always had someone to go to between the two of them.

"I can't point it out-but you look like someone I once knew."

"Um . . . I . . ." Sora started uneasily, sensing the 'approach' but also fearing the fact that the boy looked to be a couple years older than him-and most certainly stronger, "Have a boyfriend . . ."

Kadaj looked a little shocked and bewildered for a moment, before laughing a little, "Okay, then. I should've figured someone as cute as you would be taken." A cherry-red glaze fell over Sora's cheeks and up ahead Riku looked back concernedly. He whispered something to Kairi-and she looked back and giggled. Sora would've glared-but he was in a more serious predicament.

Both the brunette and the silver-haired teens were silent, for some amount of minutes-Kadaj having occupied himself with a magazine and Sora staring blankly at the ceiling waiting for take off.

Finally, the plane took off-leaving a slightly shaken Sora. He had closed his eyes-intent on relaxing before very suddenly he felt his personal space had been quite interrupted.

Blue eyes snapped open, and Riku's face was only inches from his own. His cheeks flashed extremely red, and his heart was beating much faster than it should have. Kadaj was frowning deeply, brows furrowed at the intrusion (and wishing that whoever had had the ticket to the third seat in their row had shown).

Then Riku kissed Sora.

Now, this had several of the people around them staring and giggling, mothers turning curious eyes away, and strict Christian's snapping their eyes away in disapproval. Many of the teenage girls in the area were staring and giggling-including the flight attendant (though not teenage, not horribly old).

Now Kadaj was quite unsettled by this, and attempted to look away as the older teen kissed the (completely and utterly still, might we add) boy into some sort of reaction other than a red hot blush. Kadaj pushed Riku out of the way, forcefully, and grabbed Sora's t-shirt, pulling the brunette into a kiss that was much more fierce than the one Riku had opted for. Which effectively caused the boy to melt in his seat and for Riku to tug Sora back to prove that he could kiss better than the other.

Sora whimpered, knowing that despite the fact this was very wrong and they were in a very, very public place with many, many people staring at them (including Kairi) it felt very, very good.

Kadaj pulled Sora back, and nipped at his bottom lip-a surprised squeak causing Sora to open his lips and Kadaj to grin as he began searching the brunette's mouth. Riku, feeling bested, leaned his head in and began placing sloppy kisses on Sora's jaw (both heads of silver hair clunking together several times in the process).

Sora's hands began twitching to do –something.- He kept them steadfast gripping the armrests-but they seemed to have a mind of their own, and slowly but surely the right hand intertwined in Kadaj's silver hair-the other resting moved to rest on Riku's.

Kairi, wide-eyed, decided that this . . . turn of events was really quite improper. As one of the (male) flight attendants headed down to their end of the plane-Kairi tugged on his sleeve and told her that she would take care of things. Grudgingly, after explaining that she was very well acquainted with two of the 'troublemakers' he went back to doing whatever it was he had been doing-and Kairi stood, straightening her pink skirt as she marched down to the isle.

"Riku, Sora!" She snapped, sharply. Riku ignored her and Sora opened his eyes and looked at her, but neglected to pull away from all of the attention being shown to him.

Kairi proceeded to slap Riku on the head (sending him on a crash course with the other silver-haired male) and tugged on Sora's left hand, forcing him up with a reproachful glare and dragging him back down the isle.

Riku glared at Kairi, and Kadaj glared at Riku as he rubbed his head forlornly.

"Is she always such a bitch?"

"She's protective of Sora."

"Oh. Well, phfft-I'm glad I don't have any sisters. Well, now what are we supposed to do?" Green eyes narrowed as he put himself back on his chair with a slight yawn.

Riku shrugged and took Sora's seat, looking up the isle to notice the incredibly pitiful look that Sora was casting back their way. Poor Sora, Kairi was probably making him read _People_ magazine too . . . He cast a wary look at the fully pissed Kadaj-and green eyes connected.

There was more giggling as the two spent the majority of the flight in lip-lock, and Sora eventually fell asleep with his head tilted on Kairi's shoulder.

* * *

"I can't believe you two did that. You guys just met him on the plane-and Riku, you didn't even know his name."

The accused shrugged his shoulders habitually, "He didn't know mine."

Sora still looked to be in trauma.

"What's wrong Sora?"

"I made out on a plane with you and a complete stranger! What's Roxas gonna think? I can't tell him that, and you both know I can't lie!" He sunk into the booth at the restaurant they were in-their last stop before returning home to Tokyo-Kyoto.

Riku rolled his eyes, "You were to much about him. You guys have the most open-ended relationship the world has ever seen. It'll be fine."

"Bu-But it was a complete stranger!" Sora piped, mortified.

"No, he wasn't. You talked to him-and you knew his name!" Riku pointed out, taking a sip of the _Coke-a-Cola. _With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair, "Say, he looked kind of familiar."

"Yeah." Kairi noted, thinking about it, "He looked kind of like you and Sephiroth."

Riku rolled his eyes at the mention of his . . . abnormal Uncle-he barely ever saw the man but when he did, Sephiroth was generally going on and on about his boyfriend (Cloud-Sora had met him once because he used to be his Art Teacher at an after school program-but neither Kairi or Riku had seen him outside of pictures).

"He does not look like me. My hair is fluffier and my eyes are lighter."

Sora, meanwhile, had sunk into his seat. Riku sighed and rolled his eyes, "If you would like me too-I will explain it to Roxas and tell him that it was all my fault for inciting it."

Sora looked horrified. Riku was not a good explainer when it came to talking to Roxas.

* * *

"So you're saying that you kissed Sora, making way for the other silver-haired guy to kiss him? And after Kairi dragged Sora away, you and the other guy started making-out?" Roxas looked perpetually confused.

"Yup."

Sora buried his face in his arm.

Roxas looked curiously at Sora-his boyfriend's actions confirming everything for him (after all, Sora couldn't lie that well). Roxas sighed, "Knew I should have gone with you guys. Stupid Axel and Demyx were insistent that our show couldn't be cancelled."

Roxas, you see, was the drummer in a band that included himself, a red-head named Axel, a blonde named Demyx, and Kairi's sister-Naminé. They weren't high in the charts or anything-just getting started, but they were headed for fame-that was for sure. Roxas, was the drummer-and since he went to college too-they often had to have a replacement (this one really weird guy who was a friend of Axel's) and he had been unable to sub for them.

So Roxas had been (forced) to stay behind by his own best friend instead of enjoying a trip to the State's with his boyfriend and his two best friends.

"Will you ever forgive me Roxas? It was an accident?" Sora pleaded, crying into his arms in unsteady spurts of sadness and terror.

"Of course, Sora, it wasn't your fault!" The blonde said-putting caring hands on his huddled-up boyfriends shoulder, "And besides-you were in shock from being kissed by your best friend," glare, "and then a complete stranger," another glare at Riku.

Sora threw his arm around Roxas' necks, "I'll do anything, just don't leave me!" Sora sobbed, still worried about the whole matter. Roxas had some very interesting thoughts cross his mind, along with a dirty grin. Riku raised a brow, and Kairi restrained her giggles.

"Hey, Hey Roxas!"

"I'm busy!" The blonde snapped-at the red-head who barged into his apartment, during the tender moment. Demyx was behind him-as well as Namine-and someone who he didn't recognize.

"Guess what? You know our sub-he got his dad to look into things for us! We're getting a –real- gig on a music show!"

"Isn't this great, Roxas!"

"We can finally show them all what 'Nobody' is made of!"

Roxas, in shock, waved them all in. And Riku looked horrified. Sora clung much tighter to Roxas.

"SORA!"

"I-told-you-I-already-have-a-boyfriend!"

Axel, Demyx, Naminé, and Roxas were all in a state of pure confusion-until it hit Roxas on the head-it all made sense. The sub was the stranger on the plane, and Roxas felt like Sora was about to crush him in the sheer intensity of the hug while he tried to get away from the silver-haired substitute drummer.


End file.
